


Quick and Dirty Truce, A

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Egg beater challenge story.





	Quick and Dirty Truce, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

A Quick and Dirty Truce by cathy lee

Short short story entry. The usual disclaimers apply. (511 words, coulda been less had it not been for that friggin' eggbeater!)

* * *

"A Quick and Dirty Truce."  
by cathy lee ()

He watched the leather-jacketed figure retreating around the corner into the lavatory. Actually his eyes were riveted on the ass of that figure. Minutes earlier he'd practically cum when pressed against that same man, his expartner Alex Krycek. His anger, their violence, the close proximity of that hard body, the erect cock; it'd been a real effort not to dry hump then and there.

When the figure disappeared he snapped out of his perverted reverie. Jesus! What was he thinking! He'd just let a federal fugitive walk out of his sight. Mulder quickly followed into the bathroom and glanced along the far wall to the line of urinals, all empty save for one. He went over and stood next to the pissing figure. Krycek didn't look up while a yellow stream flew outwards, hitting the back of the porcelain with a loud splash. He finished but didn't zip up. For several seconds the two men stood there immobile until finally Mulder slowly lowered his gaze to Krycek's crotch. Elegant fingers were stroking a large erect cock, the same one he'd felt pressed against his groin moments earlier. While quickly looking away he accidentally caught Krycek's eye. The invitation there was unmistakable. 

"Wanna taste Mulder?"

"No," he stated flatly. Swiftly he moved behind, pressing his palms under the leather, under the cotton, grasping nipples, yanking the jeans away from that deliciously round ass, kneading, groping like a starved animal. Impatiently he fumbled with his own buckle, the zipper, freeing his own rigid erection, rubbing it between the hot asscheeks. Krycek inhaled sharply straddling the urinal, leaning spread-eagle, positioning himself to get fucked. 

"Mulder ...the backpack... there's lubricant and condoms."

Bending down, Mulder reached into the filthy pack at their feet. Hummm, books in Russian, clothing, toiletries, condoms and sex jelly and an eggbeater; an *eggbeater?* Teeth tore savagely through the mylar and he rolled the latex single-handedly. A huge glob of cool jelly was in his palm and smearing across that hot asscrack. No need for preliminaries, he pushed in quickly and brutally. Alex's agonized groan switched his arousal into high gear and he thrust madly, pistoning in and out of the tight living heat. His hand found the cock he'd ogled earlier, stroking it, squeezing it, jacking it in his palm. The smell of stale urine assaulted his nostrils as he humped the figure leaning on the wall, taking his relief at the public urinal like he was taking a piss. 

Needing to finish fast he plowed in and out with shocking brutality. He came so hard, so copiously, that he nearly knocked them both forward into the pissoir. Jism shot out of him like a cannon deep into Krycek's bowels. He was vaguely aware that Krycek was cumming too. Sticky essence coated his fingers. Disgusted, he smeared it across Krycek's jeans.

Seconds later he was tossing a wad of tissue towards the prisoner. The spent condom lay on the stained porcelain. He strode out of the lavatory. It'd be all right, there was no escape. He bumped into a figure entering and did a double take. A woman! He laughed. She'd realize soon enough she was in the wrong rest room. 

The end.


End file.
